Fighting my War
by Ally Saire
Summary: Harry Potter got a wake-up call in the summer after Sirius' death. In a thrilling adventure, he defies the ministry, and Dumbledore, and creates his own army, fighting the war like never before. This is ym first story, so please be nice.
1. The Beginning of it all

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this Harry Potter world, except the plot.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of it all

[Harry's POV]

Harry Potter was sitting in the smallest bedroom of Number 4, Privet Drive. The 5th year in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was over and he had lost his Godfather in a ridiculous fight in the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore had broken the prophecy to Harry at the end of the year.

"A little too late, if you ask me," Harry muttered. "Kill or get killed, lovely way to live a life. No, he doesn't even care to train me either."

Hedwig, who had been listening to Harry rant for the past 10 minutes, suddenly started hooting frantically. Harry jumped up from the bed and moved to Hedwig.

"What is it, girl?" he asked Hedwig. Hedwig was never this upset. She hooted again and flew over to the window. Harry looked out, and started violently. There were Death Eaters around the house, and waving their wands about madly. He recognized more than enough of them; Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Dolohov, Avery, and a couple of new ones.

"Thanks, girl. Now in your cage, we have to hurry." Hedwig didn't go to her cage, but perched on his shoulder, like a true familiar. He hadn't unpacked at all, since he got home, 3 days ago. He whipped out his wand, and shrunk his trunk, putting it in his pocket. The Dursley's weren't home; they had a dinner meeting with Vernon's boss. He pulled out his invisibility cloak, and put it on himself and Hedwig. He also placed a silencing charm on Hedwig and Himself to cover up any noises, and walked down to the kitchen. If, he was attacked the easiest escape was the back entrance to the house.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion that shook the house to its very foundations. Harry almost felt the wards coming down around him. Hedwig recognized the trouble and stared without blinking at the kitchen door. He heard Lucius bark out orders and Death eaters scattered around the house. Just his luck Lucius, himself, walked through the kitchen.

"I know you're here, Potter. Come out" he said, sneeringly.

Harry hid behind the kitchen counter and kept the tip of his wand of the Invisibility cloak. He cast a silencing charm, followed by a quick Stunning spell, and Malfoy soundlessly hit the floor. He levitated him and put him behind the table away from the view of those who entered the kitchen. Three Death Eaters who followed Malfoy suffered the same fate. Bellatrix and Dolohov came into the kitchen, cautiously.

Harry aimed for Dolohov first, and had him down in less than thirty seconds. Unfortunately, that also alerted Bellatrix to his position. Harry took his cloak off and sneered at Bellatrix.

"Potter," she growled. As her wand came up to fire her wand, Hedwig hooted loudly, and attacked Bellatrix with her talons. Harry took this moment of distraction to bring her down the same way as her Death Eaters pals.

"That was for Sirius," Harry sneered down at her. She bound them all together, and renewed the Stunning spell and added a body-bind, for precaution.

"Well done, Hedwig," Harry complemented his owl and she hooted as if to return it. "Now how are we getting out of here? I want to have a few months of freedom and the Order will track down, the Knight Bus, Floo Network and just about everything else." And suddenly as if a light bulb turned on, he brightened and called out "Fawkes." In a flash of flames, the Red-yellow Phoenix appeared in the kitchen. He looked at Harry and Hedwig for less than a minute, before sitting on the other shoulder and flashing them both away.

A/N- I know that this is short, but let me you if you like it and I'll continue!


	2. The Unknown Power

Chapter 2: Understanding a teenager

(Snape's POV)

I was having a very good day, so far. I had made successful progress in my personal research, answered to the Dark Lord and came back without punishment and now arguing with McGonagall, in Dumbledore's office. Frankly, I forgot what we were arguing about hours ago. McGonagall was ranting something about animals for Transfiguration, when it happened. Several of Dumbledore's gizmos in the back table started rattling and some even emitted smoke. Dumbledore moved surprisingly quickly for an old man and started waving his wand in complicated movements. It seemed to be working, whatever it was, because it stopped smoking, but the next second four or five objects exploded into millions of pieces scattering throughout the room. Dumbledore took out the Phoenix pendant from his robes and touched his wand to it. I felt the phoenix pendant suspended around my own neck prick uncomfortably. Dumbledore said to the pendant

"Phoenix, Emergency 1", no sooner he had said it, the prickling of the pendant turned to a burning sensation and Minerva and I jumped up to the fireplace. Dumbledore looked frantically around his office, and moved towards Fawkes for his transportation, but the phoenix, in a flash of fire disappeared leaving everyone confused. Minerva had already flooed to Figg's house, and I followed.

Phoenix Emergency 1 was the most important code. It meant that Harry bloody Potter was in danger. The wards around #4 Privet Drive were broken. That idiotic boy couldn't even keep himself out of trouble during the summer. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't Potter, himself. No. He hated everything Potter had, and everything he represented. Love. Life. Right and wrong. Good and Evil. Everything. He represented some form of his lost love and that is why he disliked Harry the most. He represented Lily.

When they arrived at Figg's house, there were roughly 30 people, looking out windows, and peeking out the door as if to expect the Death Eaters to come marching out with the boy's dead body. Most were already prepared to run in the only thing stopping them was Dumbledore's permission to do so. Dumbledore then burst out of the Floo and without pausing for a second he ran straight out the door toward #4. We all ran after him, but as we neared the house we slowed as the entire house seemed to be emanating some form of magical aura, both dangerous and comforting, at the same time. Dumbledore opened the door and we all broke into different parts of the house to search for Potter. In our response time, I wouldn't be surprised if Potter was already with the Dark Lord. I took the top floor, along with Moody (I strongly suspected he came with me to keep an eye on me), Tonks, the werewolf and a Miss Jones. The house could be described as a typical middle class home. We searched every room: the guest room, the master bedroom, one of the smaller bedrooms. None of them looked disturbed and certainly not as of a battle took place.

There was only room let at the end of the hallway and all of us went together. This room wasn't like the others. It had multiple locks, and a cat flap at the bottom of the door. I assumed this was probably a storage room, or a pet room of some sort. Tonks opened the door and we all stepped in. It was an uncomfortably small room, and was furnished sparsely, compared to the rest of the house, and none of the furniture looked of quality either. Most of them were held together by tape, and the small mattress at the other end of the room even had springs poking out.

Everyone looked around curiously, but I wanted to get out of this place, it brought back bad memories of my childhood.

"Well, it seems as though there's nothing here, let's get back downstairs to see if the other had any luck" Moody said, gruffly.

Everyone nodded, except for Tonks. She was still looking around the room with a frown on her face.

"Miss Tonks, kindly follow everyone downstairs," I sneered at her. I didn't want to leave anyone behind, in case a Death Eater was hiding somewhere. We couldn't rely on Moody's eye anymore, because nowadays it works like a normal eye. This, of course annoys him greatly, but has to wait until a newer one has been made to replace this one.

Suddenly, she said something that made everyone stop in their tracks,

"This is Harry's room." Silence followed this statement, and after a moment, she continued.

"I remember being in here, last year. I didn't get a good look around because it was dark, but it was definitely this room," she said, looking quite concerned. I couldn't blame her, because by the state of this room, it was cruel for anyone to live in, let alone a child. But I still had a reputation to keep up, so I sneered at her and said,

"Potter is as arrogant as his father. No doubt he has been pampered to no ends and these are probably just his cast-offs."

My statement was met with glares from the others, but I didn't care. I was used to them. I was taking in every single detail in this room. I knew that the young Auror was right, not that I'd admit it, but I wanted to see some reason or some proof that it was Potter's abode and not a random storage room. Everyone trooped downstairs and I followed them, closing the door carefully behind me.

Downstairs the entire group was waiting in the spotless kitchen, they seemed to have formed a circle, but the closer I got to the circle, the more I could feel the magical aura, the very same one I had felt when we entered the house. As we came to join the group, everyone quieted down and looked expectantly towards us, as if hoping that we had all the answers. My face betrayed nothing, as we joined them, and the others face fell. Dumbledore, however, was not looking at any of us, but staring at the center of the circle. I moved to look at whatever it was that captured everyone's attention, when I felt a push against it. There were Death Eaters bound, gagged, and unconscious. I noticed Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Dolohov, and Avery. There were also the new recruits. The Dark Lord would never send new recruits when it came to capturing Potter. It was almost as if he wanted them to lose the fight.

"Headmaster…." I started, but trailed off when he said,

"We made a mistake, Severus. A big one indeed! Harry Potter is no longer in the house. The wards are broken to a point, where it cannot be repaired, and I…" he paused, as if to collect his thoughts, "I do not know where Harry is anymore." Everyone around us gasped at the statement.

"But Headmaster, tracking charms…"Lupin started, but Dumbledore cut him off again

"I've tried; I've tried every single one I know. The only reason they should not work is if he is in a place protected by a Fidelius Charm or at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said looking frustrated. "And I know, for a fact that he is not at Hogwarts."

Everyone stopped to think about what he had just said. The only Fidelius charmed house that Potter knew off was Grimmauld Place, but the Weasley family was currently occupying the house. If Dumbledore's tracking charms didn't work… Oh, Merlin we were in trouble now.

As soon as a couple of people left to interrogate the Knight Bus, the Leak Cauldron and to check the Floo and Apparition offices, we got back to the Death Eaters. The magical aura was still emanating from the group and no one seemed keen to go near it. It was working like a Repelling Ward, but I knew it wasn't.

Dumbledore waved his wand over them in complicated movements, but paused every now and then to think.

"It would seem that magic cannot remove the aura" Dumbledore finally said, putting his wand away.

"Let's try to get nearer to them" I said, fighting against the uncomfortable power that I cannot see. I moved forward barely a step, before I was flung back violently, and crashed into the wall. Everyone came running to me, but I was up and staring at the group of Death Eaters in horror. The invisible shield was now plainly visible and had a dome like structure closing the Death Eaters in. The dome had a golden glow to it, and the golden ropes surrounded the Death Eaters.

We all had our wands out, drawn yet still repulsed by the unknown power. And into this mess the Dursleys bravely walked in.


	3. The Dursley Interlude

A/N: I'm so sorry. I know it's been forever since I updated, but school has been taking up all my time. Thank you for those who added the story to story alerts and a huge thank you to those who reviewed. All the suggestions for improvements helped so much. I can't promise to improve in one chapter, but please let me know what I'm doing wrong so I can improve them. Please, Please review.

A Dursley interlude.

Severus knew the moment that the Dursley's walked in trouble would come with them… and in this case, even Sybill Trawelney could have predicted that. The Dursleys were all dressed in formal clothing. All of them were laughing, although Severus picked up a cruel and mocking edge to that laughter. They stopped short at the sight of so many unknown people, in their supposedly locked house.

Vernon turned purple before spluttering out "Who the devil are you?"

Dumbledore decided that he would defuse the situation before it could blow out of proportion.

"Mr. Dursley, please excuse us walking into your home uninvited. We received information that your house was under attack by Death Eaters. We arrived to protect Harry incase he needed it."

Whether Dumbledore noticed it or not, Severus noticed the small twitch the family gave, when he said they came to "protect Harry." He was sure that Harry Potter, no matter what would never willingly put anyone in danger, especially his family. Nevertheless, he walked out of the house, knowing that as soon as he left the wards would fall, putting the entire Dursley family in danger. Something was not right here and Severus couldn't pinpoint what.

Dumbledore continued, showing no indication if he saw the twitch or not.

"Harry, it seemed wasn't in need of protection. He is, in fact not here at all. Did you take him with you?"

Years of spying and reading people gave Severus heightened sense of emotions and tones in voices. He heard the desperation that Dumbledore unintentionally let show in his voice.

"No, why would we take him with us?" the large, tub of lard asked. He was honestly curious, and a little indignant as if Dumbledore asked the most insulting question ever.

The other members of the Order started appearing in a sudden crack in the room. It was obvious the wards had fallen. The Order members appeared right in the middle of the kitchen. Hestia, Dedalus and Mundungus were supposed to check the stores in Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. Kingsley, Tonks came back from checking the Knight bus, and the Floo and apparition offices. Some members even went to Granger and Weasley's house. I knew what their answer was going to be before they said it.

"We've got nothing, Albus," Kingsley said, "No form of magical transport was used."

"We even checked the nearby muggle transports," Tonks added. "Nothing."

He couldn't have simply disappeared. Not unless the Death Eaters got a hold of him, and I know that they didn't. Dumbledore seemed just as lost. Even through all this trouble, I couldn't help but appreciate the one thing Potter did, that I was unable to do: Shock Dumbledore. I was pulled back from my thoughts as Dumbledore said,

"We'll meet back at Grimmauled place, as soon as we figure out how to take the Death Eaters with us."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and went closer to the aura surrounding the Death Eaters, careful to keep out of its strike range. It was very quiet, but unfortunately we had forgotten about the Dursleys.

"What the devil is going on here? Where's the boy? Is he gone? Is he never coming back?" Dursley asked eagerly.

The order members looked shocked that someone would be happy the _Harry Potter _is not safe anymore. The giant male Dursley was looking around at everyone, while Petunia covered behind him, and their whale of a son behind her. When Dursley looked at me, I skimmed his thoughts out of plain curiosity.

Images flashed of a young Harry Potter in a cupboard, a laughing man sliding a plate of food inside a cat flap… The images turned mushy as I started to pull out his head. In less than a second, I pulled out my want and pointed it at Dursley, ignoring the sounds of alarm around me.

A whispered "Legilmens" broke through the unprotected mind. Images after images flew of the life of Harry Potter. A crying baby, a cooking 6-year old, a boy curled up in a cupboard, as the images kept rolling my anger increased.

I pulled out his head, as Dursley stumbled backward. Everyone around us seemed to have been frozen. Most looked confused. Moody had his wand drawn and trained on me. I ignored them all. I walked forward toward the bumbling whale of a man and sneered at him.

"What-, I didn't-, you can't-," he kept muttering utter nonsense.

"How dare you?" I hissed at him. "Do you know what you have done? What you did not know was that the life of Harry Potter could fill BOOKS." I shouted the last part, as my anger came crashing down on me. Harry Potter's life resembled my own, and my anger at myself that I didn't recognize the signs.

"Take me to the cupboard," I said abruptly. None of the Dursleys moved. "NOW," I yelled, pointing my wand at the youngest Dursley. Petunia and Vernon screamed as they both scrambled toward the small door toward the bottom of the stairs. I blasted the door open, and crouched inside, leaving the confused Order outside.

The small room only fueled my anger. Pictures of a castle drawn in crayon, small animals adorned the dirty walls. One picture caught my attention. It obviously had a place of honor. The picture was of a small black haired boy, holding the hands a women and a man on either side of him. They all had big smiles, and were standing in front of a small cottage. A split second later, I realized that the people in the picture were the Potters. I felt the unfamiliar emotion of pity, before I pushed it away. I carefully pulled the picture from the wall and folded it up and putting it inside my robes. As I came out of the cupboard, I was met with confusing faces. Before I could explain, a white owl flew in with speed I didn't know owls possessed.

"Its Harry's owl," Lupin said, as the owl circled the room before settling itself on the window ledge. It stretched out its leg, and Lupin removed the brown package opened it. Without warning, wands clattered to the floor. I immediately recognized Bellatrix and Lucius' wands.

"Those are the wands of the Death Eaters," I said. Everyone looked at Lupin for an explanation.

He took out a small piece of parchment and read it out loud.

The letter simply said,

PASSWORD

Everyone looked at each other and suggested ideas.

"Ron and Hermoine"

"Order of the Phoenix"

"Hogwarts"

Lupin tried everything with no results. Suddenly he lit up like a bulb, and whispered something. The letter glowed blue and words appeared on it.

_Dear Everyone,_

_ I'm assuming you all found my surprise wonderful. Since I'm on the move, I'll keep it short. The wands of these death eaters have been set to release their owners from the magical field surrounding them. Bet you're all wondering what it is. Unfortunately I can't tell you. Classified Potter family secret. After they are released, they will be unconscious for 3 days. I have one more request; please take the Dursleys to the Headquarters with you. Since the Death Eaters didn't return, Voldemort is planning an attack at midnight today. More information will appear when you are in Headquarters._

_~~Harry Potter_

_Together against the darkness. One entity of light._

_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good._

_P.S- Ministry officials will be here in 10 minutes. Good luck._

Silence followed the letter. No one knew what to say. I said the first thing that came to my mind,

"That's not Potter." 

Several people seemed to agree with me. The Potter we knew would rage at everything, or stay complete silence, drowning in insecurity. This one seemed confident. Authoritative.

Before we came to agreement that the person who sent us the letter was trying to trick us, Lupin said,

"That's definitely Harry" Everyone turned to him.

""Together against the darkness.." that's the Potter family signature. Every member of the Potter family signed it like that. The last time I saw that was when James was alive. The other slogan is the Marauder's. Also, the full moon is three days away. I can smell Harry's scent on the letter."

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Finally Dumbledore leaned down and picked up the wands. He returned to the kitchen where the Death Eaters were bound. We followed him.

He picked out Bellatrix's wand out of the lot and gave the rest to Moody. He neared the aura. It pulsed slightly as another magical creature came near it, but it didn't strike him like it did to me. He touched Bellatrix. We all had our wands at the ready, as Bellatrix glowed brightly. The aura slowly fell of her, like flowing water and she slumped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Encouraged by that experience, Lupin and Kinsley each picked a wand and moved toward its owner. Soon all the Death Eaters were out of the magical aura and bound by Dumbledore's fancy wand work.

"Do we take the Dursley's and leave?" Kingsley asked in a deep voice. I had momentarily forgotten them. I didn't know why Potter wanted to save them.

I was going to suggest leaving them with no means of escape, but Dumbledore agreed with Kingsley, and assigned two members to each Death Eaters, and one for each Dursley member. We trooped outside the house, and touched the portkey. In a naval tug, we were sucked in the vortex where time and space were meaningless.


End file.
